


[PODFIC] Frequency

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Light D/s, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Cisco has a not-so-secret addiction to Harry's Earth-2 frequency. (For the prompts "collar" & "aftercare")





	[PODFIC] Frequency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856170) by [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber). 



  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCW-Flash%5D%20Frequency.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCW-Flash%5D%20Frequency.mp3)** || Size: 2.25B || Duration: 00:03:15 


End file.
